


In Your Arms

by safebannie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Protective Hatake Kakashi, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safebannie/pseuds/safebannie
Summary: “Where do you feel the safest? Like, the place where no matter what’s going on in the world, you feel like you can’t be hurt?”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 278





	In Your Arms

Naruto doesn’t think he’ll ever admit it, but he still feels scared, sometimes. No matter how powerful he is now, he still grew up from a terrified, little boy that had yet to know anything about the horrors of the world. He has memories, lingering memories of angry villagers, of broken glass bottles, of sharp gardening tools and dull kitchen knives plaguing his mind at night, no matter how much time has passed, no matter how many assurances he gets that he’s safe. Just when he thinks he’s gotten over it.

Truth is, nobody can just ‘get over it’.

He hasn’t.

So naturally, as one of the most observant people in the world (but yet also one of the most dense) and proudly a certain blond’s boyfriend, Kakashi notices his weird behaviour at night, and his subtle discomfort at leaving the apartment, particularly around the month of October. Particularly, around the 10th. 

Now, Kakashi may be a slight pervert, has a habit of being chronically late and seems aloof and cold to those who don’t know him, but he’s a veteran shinobi too. Paranoid, observant, and sees the worst situation possible within the simplest of things. This is why, when he takes note of the fact that Naruto seems to be unconsciously glancing out the window every ten minutes as if waiting for something to happen, his mind immediately comes up with progressively more and more ridiculous situations as time goes by. Waiting for someone? A prank, maybe? Did he do something to piss someone off again?

But then he realized that he did this last year, too, and maybe a couple times throughout the year.

And Kakashi wasn’t stupid, so he notices other things too. Like how when Naruto goes to make them food (and Naruto, contrary to popular belief, is an amazing cook), he hesitates just a little bit when he moves to grab a knife. Now, Naruto was an S-class shinobi with a flee on sight order, so why would he get nervous at the sight of a mere kitchen knife? And when Kakashi or friends take him out drinking he does a double take before grabbing a bottle, but Naruto spent three years in the company of a pervert who regularly went to the bar and a slightly alcoholic Hokage and sort-of aunt, so why, pray tell, would he flinch at the noise of glass shattering and the stink of an alcoholic beverages?

Kakashi sighs, of course, it always comes down to the villagers. It was from them who Naruto first got his dream to be Hokage, they who the blond always sought attention and acceptance from. But it was also them who made attempts on a toddler’s life, and it was them who scarred a boy irreparably from a young age.

Kakashi was  _ furious. _

But now Kakashi knew that if he acted on that anger it would only frighten the precious blond curled on the armchair reading a scroll, so he reigned the flames of fury in, and so he asked.

“Naru-chan,” he called from the doorway. “Where do you feel the safest? Like, the place where no matter what’s going on in the world, you feel like you can’t be hurt?” He figured it shouldn’t be that complicated. The top of the Hokage Monument, most probably.

He asks because if his love still felt even remotely unsafe while sharing a home with him, then there was something that he wasn’t doing right and if that was the case, it was the least he could do for the person who saved him from a life of sadness and despair to take him somewhere he felt safe and secure. He felt that he should at least know one place where Naruto feels safe enough to not be looking out the window every ten minutes.

Naruto is slightly confused, and maybe a touch alarmed at the question but he just laughs when he realizes that his lover finally caught on. He knew it was only a matter of time. After all, he lives in a house with the former Copy-nin. He decides to question him a little.

“What brought this on, Kakashi?” he said with an amused lilt to his voice. It was no laughing matter, the things that happened in his childhood, but seeing Kakashi so worked up about something that happened ages ago was very endearing and warmed his heart.

The silver-haired man crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. “It’s October 9th. You’re still scared of them.” he said matter-of-factly. “Perhaps not consciously, though you’re subconscious still remembers.”

Naruto sighed. There really was no hiding from Kakashi.

“Hmm… the place where I feel the safest?” He gave a smile, tiny, but genuine, and it warms Kakashi right down to the core. 

“I’ll just show you,” Kakashi melts a little at the smile and gives his own. Naruto stands and strides straight to the doorway. “Right here.”

And Kakashi finds himself with an armful of soft, blond hair and a pair of glossy, ocean eyes.


End file.
